Sleepy Hollow
by Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli
Summary: Una adaptación del clásico de terror "La Leyenda de Sleepy Hollow" escrito por Washington Irving en 1820. Esta vez con nuestros personajes favoritos de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.


Hola. ¡FELIZ NOCHE DE BRUJAS, HALLOWEEN O DÍA DE MUERTOS! Dependiendo del país de donde lean esta esta historia. Esta vez intente hacer una historia de terror, acorde a las fechas, pero no se si mi intención fue buena. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, así que no me critiquen muy duro (n.n). Como saben acepto criticas de todo tipo para así poder mejorar mi escritura. Bueno, los dejo con esta historia y que pasen un bonito fin de semana de espantos. Bye, bye.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Octubre 31, 10:00 pm…

En el edificio de la Unidad 6, todos los miembros se divertían en una fiesta de Halloween. Todos iban disfrazados y se la pasaban bien, aunque claro con sus excepciones…

Por ejemplo… Hayate Yagami la Comandante de la Unidad 6, iba vestida con un disfraz de mapache; por algún motivo que ella aun no comprendía, todos le dijeron que se vería bien vestida de ese animal, aunque por unanimidad todos le dijeron que se vería bien con una botarga, al final se decidió por un disfraz menos abultado. Su disfraz consistía en unas medias hasta medio muslo de color café a rayas negras, como la cola de mapache, un vestido de tirantes café claro de mini falda, sobre este una chaqueta torera de color café del mismo tono, sujetado a si cintura un cinturón negro del cual colgaba una cola de mapache, zapatillas negras de tacón alto, un antifaz negro para dar la apariencia de mapache y pintados en sus mejillas los bigotes, todo rematado con un par de orejas de mapache peludas y lindas, al menos eso pensaba una pequeña gatita. ¿Quién es esa gatita se preguntaran? Pues nada más y nada menos que la pequeña Vita Wolkenritter, ella iba disfrazada de gato negro usando un vestido color negro algo ajustado, para intentar atraer la atención de cierto mapache tramposo, su atuendo igual llevaba orejas de gato y cola.

El resto de los Wolkenritter, iban un poco más tranquilos, Shamal iba disfrazada de enfermera (¿Raro verdad?), aunque con la diferencia en que su disfraz (que por cierto fue conseguido por Hayate en una tienda de artículos eróticos) era un poco más entallado de lo normal, haciendo que sobresalieran sus atributos superiores (e inferiores) viéndose aún más grandes de lo que ya eran, sin mencionar el escote tan sugestivo del disfraz, zapatillas de tacón alto, y medias de red blancas, todo rematado con una cofia de enfermera. Signum iba vestida de matadora de toros, su disfrazas consistía en una blusa blanca, un corbatín negro, una torera en negro y dorado, unos leggins negros con adornos a los costados en dorado y botas de tacón alto doradas hasta las rodillas, y rematándolo todo una montera de torero y calzada en su cintura una espada de torero, sobra decir que Signum se sentía más que avergonzada por ese atuendo (que fue conseguido en la misma tienda que el de Shamal), aunque cierta enfermera rubia se sentía más que atraída por la espectacular vista trasera que el disfraz mostraba de Signum y Signum no podía apartar su vista del estupendo y pronunciado escote de Shamal. A mitad de la fiesta, la enfermera y la torera por alguna extraña razón desaparecieron, y no se les volvió a ver nunca más. Ok solo por el resto de la noche. Zafira iba disfrazado de hombre lobo (¿Qué raro verdad?), Rein iba con un disfrazas de Tinkerbell y Agito de diablillo.

Por otro lado, Teana iba disfrazada o más bien hacia un cosplay de Jo de Burst Angel y Subaru, hacia el cosplay de Meg, ambas se disfrazaron tan bien que hasta pelucas se pusieron y Teana aprovechar para usar a su dispositivo como parte del disfraz. Ginga por su parte llevaba el cosplay de Mei la líder en Busrt Angel aunque con un poco más de recato, aunque si traía un sugestivo escote (buscando hacer que cierta rubia de cabello largo se fijara en ella), no iba tan expuesta de sus pechos como la verdadera Mei. También Karo iba disfrazada de Dorothy y Erio del espantapájaros del Mago de Oz.

La familia Harlaown. Lindy iba disfrazada de policía, pero para desgracia de Fate y Chrono, era una policía demasiado sexy, con botas altas y minifalda. Chrono iba disfrazado de caballero con armadura y Amy de princesa y los gemelos iban vestidos de Batman y Rosita Fresita.

Y en cuanto a la familia Takamachi Harlaown… Bueno… Fate, por insistencia casi a muerte de Nanoha, iba con una túnica negra que la cubría por completo, bajo la túnica su Barrier Jacket y rematando el conjunto Bardiche en su forma de guadaña. Nanoha iba demasiado sugestiva para el gusto de Fate y de Vivio. Iba vestida de conejita para caballeros, zapatos de tacón azul celeste, medias de red negras, un traje de baño azul, una esponjosa cola de conejo, puños y cuello de smoking y orejas de conejo blancas. Todo para llamar la atención de esa evasiva chica rubia que la volvía loca. Claro eso de evasiva estaba de más ya que desde hace algún tiempo eran novias formales, pero igual le gustaba sacarla de sus casillas excitándola de esa forma. Vivio iba con un traje rosa, un gran reloj y orejas de conejo imitando al conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, y la invitada de honor de Vivio, Einhart, iba disfrazada como Alicia.

Todo transcurría de manera normal hasta que a cierto mapache atrevido (y no lo digo por su vestimenta) se le ocurrió hacer la noche más… Aterradora.

― Bien… Ya que los niños pequeños se han ido, y me refiero a Chrono, Amy y sus hijos, es hora de hacer la noche más entretenida.

― ¿Cómo que más entretenida? ¿Qué estás pensando Hayate?

― Nada malo Vita, quiero seguir viviendo unos años más. ― Decía Hayate con cierto tono de miedo en su voz y mirando a Nanoha.

― ¿Entonces de que hablas? ― Pregunto Fate.

― Historias de miedo. Después de todo estamos en Halloween.

― ¿Hi… Hi… Historias de miedo? ― Dijeron Vivio y Nanoha al mismo tiempo.

― Es buena idea Hayate. ― Dijo Fate.

― ¡Fate-chan! ― Dijo Nanoha.

― ¡Fate-mama! ― Dijo Vivio.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Les dan miedo esas historias de terror? ― Decía con tono de burla Fate.

― ¡No claro que no! ― Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y pasaron saliva.

― Bien. Entonces empieza Hayate.

― Gracias Fate-chan.

Todos se acomodaron en un círculo amplio al centro del salón donde tenían la fiesta y al centro Hayate lista para contar la historia que esperaba asustara a más de uno. Por fortuna las únicas valientes ahí eran Fate y Lindy, ya que Signum estaba muy ocupada en algún lado del edificio.

― Bien… Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años esta ciudad era parte del reino Belka, en un tiempo cuando la ciudad no existía y en este lugar solo había prados y bosques y un pequeño pueblo de unas cuantas casas. Durante esa época, estallo una guerra entre dos reinos, el reino de Shutra y el imperio Belka. Shutra logro llegar hasta este lugar bastante alejado de la frontera, tomaron el pueblo y sometieron a sus habitantes. Y les pidieron todo sus alimentos. Ellos cansados de ser sometidos se prepararon para la lucha y planearon atacar a los soldados de Shutra antes del amanecer. Sin embargo un traidor entre los habitantes del pueblo les informo del ataque, por lo que los soldados de Shutra estaban listos y preparados para repelerlos. Al amanecer del día siguiente. Los guerreros del pueblo estaban listos, a la cabeza un hábil guerrero y el jefe del pueblo, por lo cual los habitantes lo eligieron como el líder del ataque. En la mañana del ataque, dirigió a su pueblo contra los invasores sin saber que los estarían esperando. Al despuntar el alba, iniciaron la emboscada, pero no lograron llegar ni a las orillas del campamento cuando los soldados de Shutra ya habían logrado acabar con la mayoría. Viendo como sus tropas se replegaban, el guerrero volvió a llamar a sus compañeros, fue entonces que los soldados de Shutra supieron quien los dirigía. Si se destruye al líder, el resto del ejército caerá. Así que los soldados de Shutra atacaron al guerrero matándolo de un ataque al volarle la cabeza con un hechizo ofensivo. Su cuerpo fue enterrado en alguna parte del bosque cerca del pueblo. Y con el paso de los siglos su ubicación se perdió.

Después de esa batalla fallida, los habitantes del pueblo, los pocos que quedaron sirvieron a los soldados de Shutra hasta que el ejército Belka los libero. Sin embargo después de la liberación del pueblo, extraños sucesos se empezaron a ver cerca del bosque. Se empezó a decir entre los habitantes del pueblo, que durante las noches de luna llena, en lo profundo del bosque se oían unos ruidos de pisadas de un caballo que se acercaban a los viajeros, se decía que era el guerrero que salía a buscar su cabeza, pero al cruzar un puente sobre un arroyo las pisadas desaparecían, se decía que hasta ahí llegaba su poder. Nadie nunca vio nada, durante siglos solo fueron historias y leyendas contadas por los habitantes del pueblo, aun así nadie se atrevía a pasar por esa zona del bosque al anochecer y mucho menos si había luna llena. Sin embargo una noche, un profesor del pueblo llamado Ichabod Crane, tuvo la osadía de pasar por ese lugar después del anochecer y justo cuando la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor. Él se decía y le decía a todos los habitantes del pueblo, que la leyenda del jinete sin cabeza eran eso, leyendas y supersticiones sin fundamento y que no debían tener miedo. Sin embargo, el profesor tenía un defecto, su activa imaginación. Esa noche y después de entrar en lo espeso del bosque, su imaginación empezó a trabajar, haciéndolo dudar de que en verdad lo que se contaba solo eran historias y supersticiones y que probablemente tenían mucho de verdad. Después de un rato de andar, su valentía se había esfumado por completo y su alma temblaba de miedo. ― Nanoha y Vivio temblaban como gelatina ―. Justo al doblar por el camino, ¡WAAAW!

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ― Gritaron Nanoha y Vivio.

― Frente a él se encontraba una figura. Enorme, oscura. Frente a él se encontraba el Jinete sin Cabeza. Blandiendo una espada en su mano derecha y una calabaza encendida con un fuego tan brillante como las llamas del infierno en la otra. El caballo, tan negro que era casi imposible distinguir su silueta de entre la oscuridad del bosque, solo las llamas de la calabaza lograban iluminarlo un poco, sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre y tan brillantes como si desprendieran luz propia y con una mirada que helaba la sangre, de su hocico salían pequeñas lenguas de fuego y de su nariz en cada exhalación surgían chispas como las del carbón encendido. Ichabod quedo helado en su lugar por el miedo, no fue, sino hasta que una horrible y profunda risa surgió del interior del jinete que Ichabod reacciono y espoleo a su caballo para dirigirse hacia el puente donde la influencia del jinete sin cabeza terminaba. Durante lo que parecieron horas, Ichabod cabalgo escapando de las estocadas del jinete sin cabeza. Sin embargo era como si el bosque tuviera vida propia, mientras más corría más parecía que Ichabod se perdía. Corrió y corrió dando vueltas y vueltas por el bosque, hasta que en una de esas vueltas, logro divisar el puente sobre el arroyo. Espoleo a su caballo con más fuerza y casi a punto de que su caballo desfalleciera logro cruzar el puente. Al llegar al otro lado su caballo cayó muerto por el cansancio, Ichabod cayo junto con el caballo y al intentar recuperarse, escucho el relincho de un caballo, un relincho que se escuchaba como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel a un hombre. Al otro lado del arroyo el caballo del jinete sin cabeza reparaba furioso por haber perdido a su presa, junto con el relincho la aterradora risa del jinete sin cabeza se mezclaba. El jinete furioso le arrojo la calabaza encendida a Ichabod.

A la mañana siguiente, los habitantes del pueblo, solo encontraron una calabaza destrozada, junto al caballo muerto de Ichabod. Y junto al caballo, un Ichabod con una expresión de terror en su rostro, blanco como la harina y con sus ojos blancos. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, su ojos completamente secos por no haberlos cerrado para humedecerlos. En conclusión Ichabod había muerto literalmente de miedo.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron, un grito desgarrador proveniente de quien sabe dónde resonó en todo el salón, y un estruendo profundo se oyó proveniente de las afuera del edificio, provocando un grito de todos los presentes, especialmente de Vivio y Nanoha.

― Ya calmadas no pasa nada. ― Decía Hayate tomando su celular ―. ¡Bueno! ¿Qué ocurre? Ajam… Ajam… Muy bien, Gracias.

― ¿Qué ocurrió Ha-ya-te-chan? ― Preguntaba Nanoha con su voz temblando.

― Nada, solo un una sobre carga en una caja de fusibles, una máquina que estaban probando los de manteniendo estallo, ese fue el estruendo y a causa de eso los fusibles que quemaron, pero ya lo están arreglando la luz debe de regresar pronto.

En ese momento la luz regreso mostrando a unas muy asustadas Vivio y Nanoha que se abrazaban, a una muy inteligente Subaru, que se encontraba abrazada a una confundida Teana, a una algo decepcionada Einhart por no ser ella la que era abrazada por Vivio y a una aparentemente serena e indiferente Vita pero que en realidad se moría de miedo.

― Bueno… Pe… Pe… Pero eso no explica el grito. ― Decía Nanoha aun asustada.

En ese momento entrando con las ropas desacomodadas y el cabello alborotado entraban Signum y Shamal, asustadas debido al ruido y a la falta de luz pensando que sería algún ataque a las instalaciones. Pero al entrar gritando todas se les quedaron mirando por la sorpresa y más aún por como traían las ropas, lo que hizo que ambas se sonrojaran.

― Bueno… Eso explica tu grito Nanoha. ― Decía Hayate sorprendida ―. Parece que ustedes dos se la estaban pasando muy bien.

― Etto… La verdad es que… Hayate… Nosotras… ― Se intentaba excusar Shamal.

― Así déjalo Shamal, no tienes que darnos tantos detalles. Al menos no por ahora. ― Decía pícaramente Hayate a lo que Shamal se ponía aún más roja.

― Bueno, será mejor que me retire. ― Decía Einhart ―. Ya es bastante tarde.

― ¿Tienes las llaves del departamento Einhart? ― Preguntaba Teana.

― Si Teana-san.

― Bueno, entonces vete con cuidado Ein-chan. ― Le decía Subaru.

― Gracias, nos vemos mañana. ― Decía Einhart haciendo una reverencia para todos ―. Nos vemos mañana Vivio.

― Espera Ein-chan. ― Le dijo Vivio sujetándola de la muñeca ―. Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama. ¿Puedo acompañar a Einhart a su casa?

― Mmm… No se es muy tarde para que dos niñas pequeñas anden solas. ― Decía Fate ya que era un poco mas de media noche.

― Podemos hacernos adultas, así nos molestaran y ya sabes que podemos defendernos muy bien. ― Decía Vivio.

― Mmm… ― Fate seguía dudosa.

― Vamos Fate-chan, déjalas ir. Además… ― Nanoha le susurró al oído a Fate ―. Lo que quieren es estar a solas, tú sabes para decirse cositas lindas.

― ¡¿Queeee?! Pero Nanoha… ― Fate estaba una peor de asustada, pero una mirada de cachorrito por parte de Nanoha y otra por parte de Vivio la hizo aceptar ―. Bueno… ¿Pero no se desvíen del camino y cuando dejes a Einhart inmediatamente a la casa entendido Vivio?

―Siiiii… ― Decía Vivio muy alegre ―. Ven Ein-chan.

Jalando a Einhart de la muñeca ambas chicas se alejaron un poco solo para poder transformarse en dos chicas de 16 años y así poder irse a sus casas. Se despidieron y justo al salir oyeron una conversación que las preocupo un poco.

― Hayate-chan, esa historia de contaste es mentira… ¿Verdad?

― Claro Nanoha-chan, aunque parte del bosque donde ocurrió aún existe.

― ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? ― Pregunto Subaru.

― Es el parque central de Mid-childa. Según las historias en los libros, lo que actualmente es el parque, es la parte donde solía aparecer el jinete sin cabeza, sin embargo, como les dije nunca nadie ha visto nada, solo son historias muy antiguas.

― Pues yo no pasaría por ahí de noche. ― Decía Subaru.

Las dos chicas decidieron dejar eso, al fin de cuentas solo eran historias para asustar a los niños, así que se dirigieron a sus casas, platicando en todo el trayecto. Para su desgracia tenían que pasar cerca del parque central. Siguieron caminando y en alguna parte del gran parque viraron y sin darse cuenta se introdujeron en el inmenso y oscuro parque. Después de haber camino algunos metros el camino detrás de ella desapareció dejándolas encerradas en el bosque. Siguieron caminado sin darse cuenta por donde iban. Hasta que Vivio, la cual esperaba llegar a una hermosa fuente en el parque para declarársele a Einhart, se dio cuenta que no estaban ni por mucho, cerca del lugar al que quería ir. Al contrario, se dio cuenta que estaban completamente perdidas.

― Ein-chan… ¿Dónde estamos?

― No se Vivio. ¿Cuándo fue que entramos en esta zona del parque?

― No recuerdo, solo sé que veníamos platicando nada más. No me di cuenta cuando viramos.

― Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, no sabían a donde de dirigían. Ese lugar del parque tenía unos árboles tan espesos que la luz de la luna casi no podía entrar por entre las ramas. Siguieron caminando un rato más, lo único que oigan era el ruido de los animales, y del viento. Estaban tan nerviosas que todo parecía querer atacarlas. Siguieron caminando y metros más adelante su transformación se desvaneció.

― ¿Pero qué? Vivio eres una niña de nuevo.

― Tú también lo eres. ¿Qué paso con nuestra transformación?

― Seguramente es un Campo AMF (Anti Magilink Field).

― ¿Quieres decir que no podremos usar nuestra magia aquí?

― Temo que si Vivio. Sera mejor que busquemos la forma de salir de lo más pronto posible, sin nuestra magia somos presas fáciles.

― Y más estando en tamaño Vita. ― Lejos de ahí Vita tenía un ataque de estornudos.

Ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano, lo que provoco que ambas se sonrojaran por el contacto, pero tratando de dejar eso de lado, continuaron caminando intentando salir de ahí. Después de caminar un rato, oyeron uno ruidos raros detrás de ellas.

― ¡O… Oíste… E… Eso? ― Preguntaba una asustada Vivio.

― Si… Suenan como… Como… Cascos de caballo.

― ¿Crees que sea…?

― ¡¿El jinete sin cabeza?! ― Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

― Eso es imposible, solo son historias que la comandante para asustarnos. La oíste cuando salíamos, dijo que solo eran cuentos.

― Pero también dijo, que este parque era parte del bosque original donde se aparecía.

― Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa, Vivio.

Las dos chicas continuaron caminando ahora más atentas a todo lo que escuchaban, pero al llegar a un camino aún más oscuro golpearon con algo, una especie de pared los impedía el paso. Asustadas intentaron enfocar la vista para saber que era, pero en ese momento una pequeña llamarada salió de alguna parte la pared, lo que provoco que las chicas retrocedieran unos pasos. Después unos ojos rojos como la sangre se abrieron frente a ellas, provocando que su mirada les helara la sangre. Fue entonces que las chicas comprendieron que era con lo que habían chocado. Aterrorizadas observaron como por encima de sus cabezas, una calabaza se encendía mostrando con su luz la forma que tenían enfrente. Un enorme caballo negro se erguía frente a ellas y sobre este un jinete vestido negro y sin cabeza.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ― Gritaron las dos chicas al momento que una risa malvada salía del jinete.

Las dos chicas como pudieron salieron corriendo de ahí, seguidas por el jinete sin cabeza. Corrían lo más rápido que podían, pero sus pequeñas piernas no las ayudaban mucho y el jinete se acercaba a ellas rápidamente. Logro darles alcance y dio varias estocadas tratando de alcanzar a las chicas. Gracias a su entrenamiento en artes marciales, lograron esquivarlos, sin embargo los ataques cada vez eran más certeros. Las chicas corrían mientras intentaban esquivar las estocadas y las embestidas del caballo. Einhart intentando defender a Vivio se había interpuesto entre la espada y Vivio, recibiendo varios cortes. En su huida, Vivio tropezó con una raíz de un árbol haciéndola caer, Einhart sintió que su mano soltó la de Vivio y al girarse solo pudo ver como un encabritado caballo caía con sus pezuñas sobre la pierna derecha de Vivio provocando un sonoro grito de dolor.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

― ¡VIVIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cuando el jinete estaba a punto de dar la estocada final a la vida de Vivio, Einhart arrojo una piedra lo suficientemente grande, dándole en la cabeza al caballo, provocando que este se alejara debido al golpe recibido. Einhart se acercó a Vivio y pudo ver una fractura expuesta en su pantorrilla. Como pudo cargo a Vivio y se alejaron de ahí corriendo, lo suficiente para que el jinete las perdiera de vista momentáneamente, y aprovechando esa distracción se escondieron esperando que el jinete se alejara un poco. Atravez de la malesa pudieron ver como el jinete se alejaba dejándolas atrás. Vivio sentía un agudo dolor en su pierna, la sangre no dejaba de brotar.

― Vivio tranquilízate. Saldremos de aquí y la Dra. Shamal te atenderá. ― Decía Einhart mientras con jirones de su vestido, improvisaba unas vendas para cubrir la herida.

― Es inútil Ein-chan. ― Vivio lloraba sin cesar debido al miedo, el dolor y la impotencia ―. Con este tamaño y sin magia no podemos hacer mucho. Además… Además ahora solo soy una carga con esta herida.

― Nunca serás una carga para mi Vivio. Jamás.

― Pero…

― Vivio… Te amo. Y nunca te dejare atrás. ― Vivio sintió que su corazón se aceleraba aún más por esa confesión que por el miedo.

― Ein-chan… ¿Lo que dices?

― Es cierto Vivio. Te amo. Y precisamente por eso no te dejare nunca. Moriremos juntas si ese es nuestro destino.

― No digas eso Ein-chan. No quiero perderte ahora que sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

― Vivio… ― Einhart estaba sorprendida por la confesión ―. ¿Quieres decir que…?

― Te amo Einhart. Y tampoco quiero perderte. ― Una sincera sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Einhart.

― Con más razón tenemos que salir de este bosque con vida.

― Pero Ein-chan… Esa cosa nos alcanzara es mi estado, su caballo es mucho más rápido que nosotras.

― No importa Vivio. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ― Einhart se agacho dándole la espalda a Vivio ―. Sube, yo te llevare en mi espalda.

― Pero Ein-chan… ― Einhart solo la miro, haciéndole entender que era la única opción que tenían para salir de ahí.

Vivio subió a la espalda de Einhart. Con cuidado se levantó y asomándose con cautela para ver si no estaba el jinete empezaron a caminar, por desgracia para ellas, aun sin rumbo fijo. Ahora estaban más perdidas que nunca. No sabían donde estaba la salida de ese bosque espeso y tenebroso. Sus sentidos estaban más afinados que nunca, por si el jinete regresaba para terminar con su trabajo. El bosque estaba oscuro solo por los escasos rayos de luz de luna que se filtraban por entre las copas de los árboles. Silencio era lo único que se escuchaba, demasiado silencio para ser exacto, cosa que estaba empezando a preocupar a las chicas. No era normal que un bosque, parque o lo que fuera, estuviera demasiado callado, aunque facilitaba escuchar los cascos del caballo si se acercaba, era demasiado aterrador que todo estuviera tan tranquilo.

Caminaron por lo que parecieron horas, sin una pista de la salida, el bosque era un laberinto que constantemente cambiaba de apariencia. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un campo abierto entre todo el bosque, un pequeño estanque se veía al centro brillando por la luz de la luna. Einhart se acercó dejando a Vivio en el suelo y descansando ella de su espalda. Tomaron un poco de agua y por un momento contemplando las estrellas y la luna se olvidaron de su aterradora experiencia.

― Es hermoso… ¿No crees? ― Pregunto Vivio.

― Sí. Es muy lindo.

― Mira… Las antenas del edificio de la Unidad 6… ― Decía Vivio inocentemente.

―Si… ¿Qué? ― Pregunto Einhart poniéndose de pie ―. Si ese es el edificio de la Unidad 6, quiere decir que estamos yendo en sentido contrario. Y el camino hacia el puente del arroyo esta por dónde venimos.

― Entonces solo tenemos que darnos prisa y volver por dónde venimos. ― Dijo Vivio intentando ponerse de pie pero el dolor la hizo caer de nuevo.

― Tranquila Vivio, o te lastimaras más. Ven… ― Decía Einhat poniéndose en cuclillas ―. Sube Vivio te llevare y te aseguro que saldremos de aquí.

― Bien… ― Vivió subio de nuevo a la espalda de Einhart.

― Sujétate bien tratare de ir con cuidado para… ― En ese momento un relincho se escuchó bastante cerca de ellas ―. Cambio de planes Vivio. Sujétate aún más fuerte. Nos iremos corriendo y con un poco de suerte, llegaremos al arroyo antes de que nos alcance.

Se escuchó el relincho acercándose rápidamente y Einhart empezó a correr en la dirección que venían. Corrió lo más rápido que podía y Vivio se sujetaba con fuerza al cuello de Einhart. Varios metros más adelante del estanque, las pisadas del caballo empezaban a escucharse más cerca. Vivio miro hacia atrás y a lo lejos alcanzo a ver el destello de la calabaza encendida. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y el miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella. Einhart no necesitaba voltear para saber que el jinete se acercaba rápidamente. Escuchaba las pisadas y la risa del jinete acercándose rápidamente. En su mente solo pensaba en correr lo más rápido posible para sacar a Vivio de ese aterrador lugar y llevarla al hospital para que la atendieran. Corrió lo más rápido que podía pero su cuerpo empezó a pasarle factura. Sus piernas empezaron a sentirse pesadas y dar un paso era un esfuerzo sobre humano. En ese momento los ruidos de las pisadas del caballo desaparecieron. Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo, algo que a las dos chicas les extraño mucho. Einhart se dio el lujo de bajar el ritmo de su carrera, sin embargo ese fue un grave error.

Sin aviso el jinete salió por un costado de las chicas balanceando su espada y propinándole un golpe certero en las costillas a Einhart. El golpe fue profundo y la sangre salía a borbotones, Vivio estaba más que asustada, llorando sin parar. Einhart cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero insistió en ponerse de pie lo más pronto posible antes de que el jinete regresara de nuevo. Con dificultad se puso de pie y continuo caminando y poco a poco e ignorando el dolor, aumento el paso hasta volver a tener un paso rápido en su carrera. Unos metros más adelante, Einhart logro ver el puente sobre el arroyo, apresurando el paso intento llegar pero el jinete volvió a atacar, esta vez llegando desde atrás y lanzando una estocada atravesó el costado de Vivio y el hombro de Einhart, obteniendo un alarido de dolor por parte de las dos chicas. Einhart viendo su escape tan cerca no se detuvo ante el dolor, siguió corriendo lo más rápido que el dolor y su cansado cuerpo le permitía. La distancia que las separaba del puente era tan corta pero a la vez tan larga. Para Einhart parecía que nunca lo alcanzaría y detrás de ellas después de su último ataque, el jinete volvía esta vez para dar la estocada final. Einhart y Vivio oían como las pisadas del caballo se acercaban a gran velocidad, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás. Vivio mantenía los ojos cerrados debido al dolor y al miedo.

― Vivio… Tengo una idea, pero tienes que mirar hacia atrás.

― No quiero… No quiero… Tengo miedo.

― Lo se Vivio, pero eso nos dará un poco de oportunidad para llegar al puente.

― Esta… Está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

― Cuando el jinete este lo suficientemente cerca y se prepare para atacar me avisas, yo me agachare y haremos tropezar a su caballo.

― Pero eso hará el caballo nos caiga encima.

― Lo sé, pero nos dará un tiempo en lo que se levanta, tendremos que ser rápidas en ese momento.

Vivio asintió y miro hacia atrás esperando el momento preciso del ataque. Todo parecía andar en cámara lenta. Vivio podía ver como el jinete poco a poco se acercaba con su espada en alto. Einhart corría lo más que podía. Veía acercarse el puente y al mismo tiempo Vivio veía acercarse al jinete. En el momento adecuado Vivio grito…

― ¡AHORAAA!

Einhart se agacho y por centímetros el jinete fallo su ataque, Einhart al agacharse se giro tratando de recibir el golpe de las patas del caballo por completo para proteger a Vivio, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y el golpe de las patas del caballo dio en el costado derecho de las chicas, provocándoles un terrible dolor por el golpe recibido directamente en sus heridas abiertas. Todos cayeron al suelo. Einhart intento inmediatamente ponerse de pie y a duras penas lo logro, tomo a Vivio y paso su brazo por sobre su cuello, como pudieron las dos empezaron a caminar los más rápido posible. Metros atrás jinete y caballo se reincorporaban. Subiendo a su caballo el jinete volvió a seguir a las chicas ahora con la intención de acabar de una vez. Faltaban unos dos metros para llegar al puente y le jinete se acercaba. Vivio no pudo soportar más la presión y empezó a gritar desesperada.

― ¡AUXILIOOOOOO! ¡AUXILIOOOO! No quiero morir, no quiero… ― Vivio lloraba sin control.

― Tranquila Vivio ya casi… Arggghh… ― El dolor era insoportable ―. Ya casi… Ya casi….

Viendo el puente cerca, Einhart tomo las pocas fuerzas y tomando impulso se arrojó al puente para escapar, logrando por el poco impulso atravesar el puente de no mayor a dos metros. El jinete se detuvo justo en la orilla del puente. El caballo se encabrito y levanto al jinete que arrojo la calabaza que traía en la mano hacia las chicas, que lo miraban al otro extremo del puente. Totalmente aterradas y dando gritos desesperados. Ninguna de las dos podía más, no tenían fuerza ni para moverse además que la pérdida de sangre las estaba agotando más rápido. Lo siguiente que las chicas recuerdan es a la calabaza dirigiéndose a ellas y nada más…

Muy por encima de sus cabezas tres figuras volaban de regreso al edificio de la Unidad 6…

― ¿Sabes que estás loca Levi?

― _*Chomp, chomp*_ ¿Por qué lo dice Dearche-sama?

― Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir ir a pedir dulces.

― Es Halloween Dearche. ― Decía Stern.

― Precisamente por eso. Eso es para los niños no para Levi. Ella ya está grandecita.

― Vamos Dearche-sama, no se enoje yo hice todo el trabajo.

― Estas loca sabes… ― En ese momento unos gritos llamaron la atención de Stern.

― ¿Oyen eso?

― ¿Qué pasa Stern? ― Pregunto Levi.

― Alguien grita y no está lejos.

― Miren allá abajo. ― Decía Dearche señalando hacia donde estaban Vivio y Einhart.

― Son Vivio y Ein-chan. ― Decía asombrada Levi.

― Vamos tenemos que ayudarlas. ― Decía Stern y las tres se lanzaron hacia ellas.

Cuando se lanzaron a ayudar a las chicas, las materiales alcanzaron a ver una figura oscura que les arrojaba algo que emanaba luz, todas fijaron su vista en Vivio y Einchart revisando si esa cosa que les arrojo no las haría daño. Al ver que no pasaba nada malo regresaron su vista hacia la figura oscura pero esta ya había desaparecido. Las materiales bajaron a toda prisa para revisar las chicas, pero estaban en muy mal estado.

― ¡Dioses están muy mal heridas! ― Decía Levi.

― Stern comunícate con Hayate y las chicas y diles lo que paso, yo vigilare por si regresa el tipo ese. ― Decía Dearche.

Stern se comunicó con Hayate y les informo lo que habían visto. No tardó mucho en que todas estuvieran ahí, especialmente Fate y Nanoha que fueron las primeras en llegar seguidas por Teana y Subaru. Al llegar Fate y Nanoha fueron corriendo a buscar a Vivio, no daban crédito al ver las heridas que tenía, las dos inmediatamente se lanzaron al otro lado del arroyo pero al cruzar su Barrier Jacket desapareció por completo dejando a unas confundidas Fate y Nanoha.

― ¿Qué paso? ― Pregunto Nanoha.

― Mmm… Parece ser un Campo AMF. ― Respondió Stern.

― ¿Pero cómo? ¿De quién? ― Pregunto Fate.

― No hay instalaciones ni mecánicas y mágicas en este parque. ― Respondía Hayate.

― ¿Entonces? ― Gritaba desesperada Nanoha mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro.

― Nanoha, mejor ve y quédate con tu hija ahora te necesita. ― Le decía Stern con la misma pasividad de siempre.

― ¿Pero…?

― Nanoha. Stern tiene razón, Vivio te necesita, déjame esto a mí.

― Mmm… Está bien Fate-chan. Pero ten cuidado.

― Lo tendré. ― Nanoha le dio un beso a Fate y se dirigió a ver a Vivio que estaba siendo atendida por Shamal.

― Tendremos que revisar todo el parque y encontrar lo que produce el Campo AMF. ― Decía Fate.

― Estas loca. ¿Verdad Testarossa? ― Le reclamaba Dearche ―. Ese bosque es muy oscuro, aun de día es difícil ver y sin nuestra magia seria aún más difícil buscar de noche.

― Dearche tiene razón Fate-chan. ― Le decía Hayate ―. Sera mejor esperar a mañana para poder buscar con más confianza.

― Si, tienen razón. ― Fate aceptaba su derrota.

― ¡Hey! ¡Miren esto! ― Les gritaba Stern que había empezado a buscar pistas cerca del puente.

― ¿Qué sucede Stern? ― Pregunto Dearche.

― Miren…

― Mmm… Huellas de caballo gran cosa.

― No eso Dearche. ― Le respondía Hayate ―. Fíjate bien en la posición de las huellas.

― Apuntan al frente, hacia el puente, pero no hay huellas de regreso. ― Respondía Fate.

― Exacto. Es como si se hubiera desaparecido en el aire. ― Continuaba Stern.

― Eso es imposible, seguramente salió volando. ― Decía Dearche.

― Eso es imposible Dearche-sama. ― Le reclamaba Levi ―. Recuerde que llegamos volando y nadie pasó junto a nosotras, ni salió volando de este lugar. ― Dearche puso cara de "Diablos es cierto".

― Cierto. Además no podría volar si está dentro del Campo AMF. ― Le decía Stern.

― Tampoco volvió sobre sus pasos, un caballo no puede hacer eso. ― Decía Hayate.

― Tampoco hay huellas humanas. ― Decía Fate.

― ¿Entonces quién o qué pudo ser? ― Preguntaba Hayate pensativa.

En ese momento llegaba Nanoha con cara de susto y preocupación…

― ¡Fate-chan… Fate-chan…¡

― ¿Qué sucede Nanoha? ¿Vivio está bien? ¿Qué pasa?

― Vivio está bien, Shamal la ha estabilizado al igual que Einhart pero…

― ¿Qué sucede Nanoha?

― Ellas… ― Nanoha no podía salir de su asombro ―. Ellas… Solo repiten… ¡Jinete sin cabeza!

― ¿QUEE? ― Dijeron Fate y Hayate.

― Pero eso solo fue una historia que dije para asustarlas. El jinete sin cabeza no existe… ¿Verdad? ― Decía Hayate con un poco de miedo…

En ese momento una horrible y aterradora carcajada salió de lo profundo del bosque haciendo que a todos los presentes se les helara la sangre, incluyendo a las valientes del grupo, Signum, Zafira, Fate, Lindy y Dearche.

― Creo… Que… Mejor nos vamos… Por ahora… ― Decía una asustada Hayate.

― Si creo que tienes razón Hayate. ― Respondía Dearche.

Todas asistieron y se retiraron de ahí, no sin dejar una guardia alrededor del parque hasta la mañana siguiente para poder hacer una revisión completa en busca del generador del Campo AMF. A la mañana siguiente la Unidad 6 comandada por Hayate reviso todo el parque, pero no encontraron rastro de algún generador de Campo AMF ni de ningún jinete. Sin embargo Vivio y Einhart jamás olvidaran esa noche en el parque y ni a su cazador… El Jinete sin Cabeza.


End file.
